3 Prime time
by Jacob Cora
Summary: Mina Harker entrevista a Eric...


El hombre encadenado en la mesa metálica se había quedado dormido. Ciara estaba realmente conforme con su obra y disfrutó de la forma de sus músculos mientras que le quitaba los símbolos que le cubrían el cuerpo. La magia de la vieja bruja había funcionado, tal y como le prometió tantos años atrás cuando le entregó al bebé. Pagar su manutención era un bajo precio para su venganza.

- ¿Sabe obedecer órdenes? –preguntó la vampiresa.  
- Le aseguro que le he educado para que sea su más fiel aliado –respondió la bruja- La misión que le asignes será cumplida con eficacia. La magia que he aplicado sobre este doble-natura desde que es un bebé hará que su fuerza y agilidad sea comparable con la de un vampiro viejo.  
- ¿Y su agresividad no llamará demasiado la atención?  
- Ha convivido con humanos toda su vida y nadie jamás ha sospechado nada –la bruja parecía molesta- Sólo mostrará el monstruo que lleva dentro a la persona que le indiques.

Ciara sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a desatar al hombre. Para su sorpresa las cadenas estaban rotas, por lo que la lealtad de él estaba en verdad asegurada. Con delicadeza casi maternal, le curó las heridas que le habían causado las ataduras. El hombre se despertó y miró asustado a todos los lados hasta fijar sus ojos en los de Ciara.

- ¿Mamá? –preguntó en voz baja con la voz entrecortada.  
- Sí, soy yo –le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.  
- ¿Me llevarás por fin contigo?  
- Por supuesto que sí, cariño.

El hombre desvió la mirada de la vampiresa y se encontró con la luna llena. Inmediatamente empezó a salirle pelo negro por todo el cuerpo y se convirtió en animal. Lamió la cara de Ciara dócilmente mientras se dejaba acariciar.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]Una semana después[/i]

El chorro de la fuente se puso de nuevo en funcionamiento para desesperación de Mina. Alzando la voz para hacerse oír sobre ese molesto ruido, consiguió terminar la entrevista con Sophie-Anne LeClerq. Focos y cámara se apagaron y se despidieron con exagerada educación. La forzada sonrisa de la cara de Mina se borró al mirar al operario de la cámara.

- ¿Cómo se llama el programa? –preguntó muy seria.  
- ¿Co… cómo?  
- ¿Cómo se llama el maldito programa? –su tono se hizo más agresivo y se había puesto de pie.  
- La hora Harker, señora.  
- ¡¡Eso es!! ¡No es La hora LeClerq ni La maldita hora de la puta Fuente! ¿Te crees que no me daba cuenta? Los espectadores quieren verme a mí. ¡¡A MÍ!! –intentado sonreír añadió- Mañana grabaremos primeros planos míos para incluirlos en la entrevista –se masajeó las sientes- ¡Joder, tengo que hacerlo yo todo!

Se puso a recoger su material de trabajo, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que nadie le había traído su café. Por algún motivo alguien quería a la jefa cabreada o, mejor dicho, más cabreada. Un miembro espabilado del equipo se dio cuenta de la inminente erupción e hizo señales al becario para que trajera una taza de café. El chico joven se apresuró a llevarlo.

- ¿El nuevo becario? –preguntó agriamente para marcar el territorio.  
- Sí, señora. Peter Smith –alargó la mano, pero no recibió la de Mina a cambio.  
- Un nombre vulgar para un hombre vulgar. Me gusta. ¿Qué me has traído? –dijo mirando la taza.  
- Café doble. Con sacarina –respondió agachando la cabeza.  
- ¿Sacarina? ¿Es que me ves gorda?  
- ¡No, señora! Yo… lo siento. No volverá a pasar –dejó la taza en una mesa cercana.  
- Espero por tu bien que esa carpeta contenga la información sobre el próximo programa.  
- Sí, señora. Acabo de confirmar la entrevista –dijo aliviado de poder hablar de trabajo- He conseguido que te reciba un tal Eric Northman, propietario de un bar de moda en Shreveport…  
- Mira chico, dos cositas –frunció el ceño- Primero: tú no has conseguido una mierda. Es el nombre de Mina Harker lo que abre las puertas. Y segundo: ¿propietario de un bar? ¿Es que crees que trabajamos en un programa de segunda? ¡¡Es patético!! –le arrebató la carpeta de la mano- Tienes suerte que consiga sacar oro de la basura.

Tras varios gritos más a maquilladores e iluminadores, abandonó la residencia de Sophie-Anne. Cuando la vieron salir por la puerta, el equipo de rodaje se relajó.

- ¿Cómo la aguantáis? –preguntó Peter al cámara.  
- Es básicamente por el dinero. Ganamos el triple que en cualquier otro programa –metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquete- Y también gracias a esto. Quédatelos, ya han salvado muchas vidas.

El becario lo cogió y de su interior sacó un par de tapones para los oídos.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]Varios días más tarde[/i]

Quedaban algo más de dos horas para que Fangtasia abriese sus puertas, pero Eric ya se encontraba trabajando. Revisar papeleo no era una tarea que le agradase. Era el precio que había pagado por intentar ganarse la vida de una forma más humana. Le encantaba buscar nuevas maneras de devorar el mercado, por lo que la visita que estaba a punto de llegar le dibujaba una sonrisa triunfante en la cara. ¡Su negocio iba a salir en un programa de máxima audiencia!

- Ya debería haber llegado –Pam entró en su despacho con malhumor- No responde al móvil.  
- Vendrá. No te preocupes –sonrió a su mano derecha- ¿Es que estás nerviosa?  
- Sólo quiero dar una buena impresión –dijo mientras se sacudía una mota de la ropa.

Ya casi era la hora en la que se suponía que vendría Mina, por lo que Eric y Pam fueron a la sala central para tomar posiciones. Había elegido ropa informal para el primer encuentro: pantalón deportivo y camiseta gris lisa. Pam había expresado sus discrepancias ante su atuendo, pero él simplemente se rió y se puso a trabajar. Eric se sentó en el trono que usaba durante los días que le tocaba mostrarse en público y Pam se colocó a su lado. La puerta del club se abrió y Bill Compton entró cargando bolsas.

- ¡Ya era hora! –exclamó Pam.  
- Paré a comprar algo para que los humanos pudiesen picar –sacó un paquete de la bolsa- Cacahuetes.  
- ¿Se los podemos lanzar como a los animales en el zoo? –propuso Pam malignamente.  
- ¡Qué generoso de tu parte, Billy! Por cierto, Sookie te envía saludos.  
- ¿De verdad? –se le iluminó el rostro.  
- No –Eric y Pam se rieron con ganas.

Aquello fue un dardo envenenado para el sureño. No soportaba que su relación con Sookie se hubiera deteriorado tanto como para que ella confiase más en el vikingo que en él. Bill prefirió dejarlo pasar y no iniciar una batalla verbal con Eric.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó Bill para cambiar de tema.  
- Quiero que recibas a los humanos: cógeles el abrigo, sírveles una copa… Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.  
- No soy uno de tus empleados, Eric –dijo seriamente.  
- Te lo ordeno como tu Sheriff –le miraba provocadoramente- Además, todavía estoy buscando reemplazo para Twining.

Con un ligero ademán de la mano, indicó a Bill que se fuera a la puerta a esperar a los invitados.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Mina se encaminó tranquilamente al lugar donde esperaban el becario y el cámara. Siempre los llevaba consigo en la reunión previa al reportaje que mantenía con todos los entrevistados.

- ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Vamos para dentro!

Los otros dos suspiraron con resignación y la siguieron. Nada más pasar la puerta un sonriente vampiro les recibió saludándolos con exquisita educación y con una sonrisa que parecía muy sincera. Mina lo miró con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Y tú eres?  
- Bill Compton, para lo que necesites.  
- Peter, apunta: No permitir al señor Compton formar parte del reportaje –lo miro de arriba abajo- ¡Dios mío! Eres una parodia de vampiro –ella se quitó el abrigo y se lo tendió al estupefacto Bill- Cuídalo, seguro que vale diez veces más que el agujero en el que duermes.

Mina se paseó por la estancia observando hasta el más mínimo detalle. De vez en cuando dictaba algo a Peter para que lo apuntara en su libreta. Tras varios minutos de reconocimiento, pareció darse cuenta de los otros dos vampiros que había en el lugar.

- ¡Vaaaya! Tú, levántate –dijo señalando a Eric. Al principio se negaba a hacerlo, pero Pam tiró de él- Peter… Peter… Peter… No me habías dicho que el señor Northman tuviese esta presencia –se dedicó a rodearle mirando fijamente. Pam tuvo que controlar a Eric para que no dijese nada- Vas a quedar genial en televisión.

La presentadora salió de detrás del vikingo no sin antes darle un cachete apreciativo en el trasero. La ira que bullía por desatarse hizo que los colmillos le saliesen; pero consiguió controlarse, sentarse y mantener la boca cerrada hasta que volvieron a desaparecer. Forzando la sonrisa comenzó la conversación.

- Mina Harker, supongo –juntó las yemas de los dedos y se acomodó en su trono- Soy un gran admirador de Drácula.  
- Sí, mis padres tenían un curioso sentido del humor –dijo mientras tomaba asiento.  
- ¿Puedo ofreceros algo de beber?  
- Zumo de melocotón. Servido en una copa y con una pajita –señalando a su dos empleados añadió- Estos dos se conforman con un vaso de agua.

Una sola mirada de Eric bastó para que Bill se pusiese a ello. A pesar de no estar familiarizado con la barra de Fangtasia se las apañó bastante bien y el pedido estuvo listo enseguida. Tras servirles, pidió permiso a Eric para marcharse. A Mina no se le escapó lo feliz que le hacía al vikingo sentirse superior a él. Tras aceptar su demanda, Bill dejó el bar.

- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas debo esperar en la entrevista?  
- De todo un poco –dijo tras sorber por la pajita- Sobre tu negocio, tus empleados, tu vida como vampiro, tu pasado…  
- Yo no hablo de mi pasado –adoptó el tono serio y frío de Sheriff.  
- ¿Prefieres que me lo invente? –Eric la taladró con la mirada- Ya veo que no. ¿Podría contar en el reportaje con algún humano con el que os relacionéis?  
- Bueno, está Sookie –dijo Pam, la cual recibió una reprobadora mirada de su jefe.  
- ¿Esa humana es tuya?  
- No, no lo es… aún –respondió Eric sonriendo al acordarse de ella.  
- Así que es simplemente una fulana con la que te desahogas.

En menos de un pestañeo, Eric se encaró con Mina enseñando los colmillos y gruñendo amenazadoramente. Pero aquello, lejos de amedrentarla, la hizo sonreír. Volviendo la cabeza hacia un asustado Peter, le dijo:

- Apunta: Investigar sobre la tal Sookie –miró de nuevo directamente a los ojos del vampiro- Al parecer hemos encontrado el punto sensible del señor Northman.  
- Mi paciencia tiene un límite.  
- Lucky you! –dijo Mina con sorna- Yo de eso ni gasto.

El ambiente tardó varios minutos en enfriarse, pero ya daba igual. Mina había terminado por aquella noche.

- Me tienes que facilitar el acceso al bar mañana por la mañana. Tengo que estudiar los ángulos y un montón de cosas técnicas que no comprenderías.  
- Imposible. Sin nuestra supervisión no pondrás un pie en este local.

Mina resoplo hastiada y pidió un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo a su becario. Tras apuntar sus señas le tendió el papel a Eric, que lo cogió sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- Ahí es donde me hospedo. Comprendo que siendo tan alto, el oxígeno tarde en llegar a tu cerebro y no seas capaz de pensar con claridad. Pero que te quede clarita una cosa. Soy Mina Harker y puedo hacer crecer tu negocio o hundirlo en la miseria –señaló el papel- Ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Mañana por la mañana. Acceso total o no hay entrevista.

Eric estaba esforzándose al máximo para que las provocaciones de la humana no le afectasen. La desaparición de la Reina del prime time sería demasiado llamativa. Sin despedirse, se levantó y se metió en su despacho. Al poco rato, se oyó un fuerte golpe de algo estrellándose contra la pared.

- Creo que ya hemos terminado aquí –Pam les indicó la salida- Consultaré con Eric su petición.

Mina recogió su abrigo y se marchó sin esperar a los otros dos. El becario y el cámara se disculparon y salieron de allí atropelladamente.

- ¿Se puede saber para qué nos ha traído? –preguntó Peter en voz baja.  
- ¿Sinceramente? –el otro asintió- Creo que lo hace para intercambiar nuestra sangre por su seguridad si las cosas se ponen demasiado feas…

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Mina abrió la puerta de la casa que había alquilado y se metió dentro con gesto cansado. Al cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella y suspiró exageradamente. Se desprendió de los zapatos, dejó el abrigo en un perchero y empezó a desabrocharse la chaqueta. Estaba deseando sacarse el traje de ejecutiva agresiva y llevar algo más cómodo. No tardó mucho en ponerse un pantalón de pijama y su camiseta favorita de Hello Kitty. En el baño, liberó su pelo del apretado moño y dejo que le cayera por los hombros. Se deshizo de las lentillas y se colocó las gafas. Al mirarse al espejo sonrió.

- A ti ya te reconozco.

Había una época en la que ella era más simpática. Una época en la que se ganaba la vida haciendo críticas de hamburgueserías. El personaje de periodista agresiva le abrió las puertas de la tele y una vez que había probado las mieles del éxito, no había querido deshacerse de él. No podía negar que disfrutaba siendo respetada. O más bien, temida. De todas formas, cuando llegaba a casa se quitaba un peso de encima. Era el único momento del día en el que se permitía el lujo de conectar con su yo interior.

Cargando con varios documentos para revisar, salió al jardín y se acomodó en una tumbona. Sus empleados achacaban a su altivez el hecho de que siempre exigiese una casa con jardín a las afueras de la ciudad para hospedarse. El motivo era bien distinto. Disfrutaba observando las estrellas por la noche y eso no se podía hacer en un hotel rodeado de luz. Su mente ya vagaba por galaxias lejanas, cuando algo golpeó el suelo a su lado. Al girarse se encontró con un par de piernas. Siguió subiendo hasta que, un buen rato después, sus ojos se toparon con la seria cara de Eric Northman.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –pensó Mina

Él la miraba desde arriba, clavando sus intensos ojos azules en ella. Mina se sentó en la tumbona e intentó parecer despreocupada. La verdad es que sin su disfraz se sentía algo desprotegida.

- ¿A qué se debe la visita? –al menos consiguió controlar los nervios.  
- Mi primera intención era arrancarte un brazo o las piernas –la frialdad de su voz le confería una terrorífica credibilidad- Por suerte para ti, no quiero mancharme la ropa –se permitió una sonrisa y se sentó en la tumbona de al lado- Bonito look. Te hace parecer… humana.  
- Sé que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo, pero el mío es limitado. Di lo que tengas que decir.  
- ¡Qué carácter! Me parece que aquí alguien necesita un buen revolcón.

Eric acompañó esas palabras con una sonrisa picarona y Mina no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ése era un argumento con el que su madre estaría de acuerdo. Intentando ignorar su radiante sonrisa, sus ojos azules, su increíble melena rubia, sus anchos hombros, etc., dijo:

- No estoy interesada en alguien como tú, si era eso lo que proponías.  
- ¡Adoro los retos!  
- ¿Te consideras un adonis? –Mina evitaba mirarle a la cara, pues él no dejaba de sonreír. Por algún motivo estaba disfrutando aquello- Pues te informo que no llegas ni a Príncipe Encantador –simulando hastío añadió- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Por toda respuesta, Eric sacó unas llaves y se las ofreció. Ella las cogió rápidamente y las miró. Cuando iba a decir algo, el graznido de un cuervo llamó su atención. Estaba posado en el tejado aleteando. Era el cuervo más grande que había visto en su vida. Cuando el vampiro se dio la vuelta para seguir la mirada de Mina, el pájaro salió volando. Tras ese extraño paréntesis, reanudaron la conversación.

- Supongo que son las llaves del local –Eric asintió- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?  
- Pam está muy ilusionada por salir en la tele. Y ya sabes, a veces a los niños hay que consentirles algún capricho… -Mina no entendió esto último, pero tampoco quiso preguntar- Espero que sepas respetar mi propiedad –se puso en pie- No hace falta que me lo agradezcas.  
- Eres tú el que debería dar las gracias, rubiales. Vas a salir en La hora Harker.  
- Eres incansable. Resulta desesperante, pero me gusta –guiñó un ojo a la humana y salió volando de allí, haciendo que los papeles de Mina se esparcieran por el jardín.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Alice se ató el delantal a la cintura y se dispuso a empezar su turno. Camarera de una hamburguesería no era precisamente su sueño, pero necesitaba dinero rápido si quería visitar a su nuevo novio (BigMatter78, como se hacía llamar en el chat en el que se conocieron). Cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió, Alice recordó lo que decía su horóscopo para hoy: Hoy no será un día cualquiera en el trabajo. Las mismísima Mina Harker iba a comer allí. Algo nerviosa se acercó a su mesa para tomar el pedido.

- ¡Hola! –dijo entusiasmada- ¡Me encanta tu programa! –Mina ni la miraba- Tengo un profesor… Bueno, tenía… Que era muy fan de tus reportajes…  
- No me cuentes más. Se tiró por una ventana para no tener que escucharte. Mira niñita, cíñete a tu escasamente remunerada labor y toma nota: hamburguesa de carne con tomate, lechuga y aros de cebolla. Y una cola light –la miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿A qué estás esperando?

Alice se marchó murmurando una tímida disculpa. Para ella, aquello era otra prueba más de la mala influencia que había ejercido Mercurio el día de su nacimiento; condenándola a una mala suerte eterna. Solicitó al cocinero la comida de Mina y forzando la sonrisa se la llevó a su mesa.

- Aquí tiene. Espero que disfrute de su estancia aquí –sonrió y se giró rápidamente.  
- No tan rápido, iletrada. Cuando pido una hamburguesa con aros de cebolla, me refiero a DENTRO de la misma. Aunque claro, tal vez dejaste el colegio antes de aprender la diferencia entre DENTRO y FUERA.  
- Oiga, no tiene derecho a…  
- Lo que no hay derecho es a sufrir un servicio tan deficiente –cogió el vaso y probo el contenido- Si esto es cola light, yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra.  
- El… el cocinero… -Alice señalaba a alguien estupefacta.  
- ¡Qué gran compañera! No se corte… ¡Échele toda la mierda a él!

Harta de los absurdos comentarios de aquella señora, se arrancó el delantal y lo arrojó al suelo. Aguantando estoicamente las lágrimas, salió de allí a todo correr tras gritar que dejaba el trabajo.

- ¡Jesús! –exclamó Mina- Si no pueden soportar una ligera crítica, no sé por qué se ponen a trabajar de cara al público…

Comió la hamburguesa tranquilamente y se marchó para ir a Fangtasia. Al llegar allí, se quedó un largo rato mirando el cartel carmesí con el nombre del local. Aquél sería un buen lugar para comenzar el reportaje. Sacó las llaves y comenzó la tarea de buscar la que abría la puerta principal. Justo consiguió hacer girar la cerradura, cuando un fuerte maullido del callejón de al lado llamó su atención. No podía negarlo: tenía debilidad por los gatos. Al llegar junto al animal vio que estaba inmóvil. Posiblemente se había caído y dado un mal golpe. Decidió que lo mejor sería llevárselo dentro y cuidarle allí. Era un hermoso gato de color negro y suave pelaje.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Mina rasgó con los dientes el envoltorio de plástico de la camiseta. Era lo único que había encontrado para tapar al gato. En el despacho de Eric había un montón, junto con unos calendarios que la alegraron la vista durante varios minutos. Volvió al salón principal y se encaminó al pequeño sofá donde lo había dejado. La camiseta se le cayó de las manos al ver que el lindo gatito había sido sustituido por un hombre desnudo. Llegó a tiempo para ver cómo parte del pelo negro se escondía como por arte de magia. El hombre se despertó y se reincorporó lentamente.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! –exclamó Mina sin poder contener la emoción- ¡Voy a ser rica! ¡Asquerosamente rica!

Mina no podía ver la cara de sorpresa del hombre, pues se encontraba de espaldas a él para no ver su cuerpo desnudo. Se acordó de la camiseta, pero eso difícilmente taparía lo más importante.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto él- No recuerdo… ¡Mi cabeza! –se masajeó las sienes- ¡Qué… qué ha pasado? ¿Podrías mirarme, por favor? –cogiendo la camiseta del suelo, se tapo la entrepierna.  
- Te diré lo que ha pasado –ella se giró- Eras un gato y ahora eres un hombre. Y dentro de nada yo seré rica.

Él se miraba incrédulo las manos, pero éstas vibraron y apareció una zarpa negra. Asustado, volvió a convocar sus manos humanas.

- Sí, esto me suena. Es sólo que… ¿Me he golpeado la cabeza?  
- Eso creo, sí –Mina se dio cuenta de por dónde iba el asunto- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó esperanzada.  
- No, no lo recuerdo –puso cara de disculpa- No recuerdo nada, para ser franco.  
- ¡Oh, genial! Supongo que puedo llamarte Kitty hasta que recuerdes tu verdadero nombre.

El recién bautizado sonrió y se puso en pie. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en el poderío físico de él. No era un modelo de ropa interior, eso estaba claro; pero emanaba una esencia salvaje que la excitó al momento. Además, la miraba con unos ojitos tiernos que la ablandaron su fortificado corazón.

- ¿Tienes más ropa? –ella negó con la cabeza- Si te incomoda mi desnudez puedo irme, aunque no recuerdo dónde vivo.  
- ¿Cómo? –Mina estaba distraída tramando la manera de que se diese la vuelta- ¡No, quédate! Llamaré a una ambulancia.  
- Yo preferiría que no lo hicieses. ¿Qué explicación darías? –ella lo comprendió.  
- Dentro de unas horas vendrá el propietario. Seguro que él sabe cómo lidiar con tu amnesia de manera discreta –mirando a todas partes añadió- Tengo que ponerme a trabajar.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Mina se había metido en el despacho de Eric. No era un lugar en el que tuviera pensado grabar, pero no le apetecía estar en la misma habitación que el hombre desnudo. Aunque todas sus hormonas la gritaban que se lanzase. Se cabreó consigo mismo, pues creía que su libido se estaba viendo afectado por los comentarios de Eric en su casa. Algo torpe de movimientos, tiró sin querer un pisapapeles de la mesa. Al agacharse para recogerlo, Kitty dijo a su espalda:

- Tienes el culo más bonito que he visto –dijo en tono provocativo.

Mina se sentó en el suelo del susto y de la vergüenza, pues no le había oído llegar. Se giró tímidamente y vio que se había anudado la camiseta en torno a la cintura. El problema era que con cualquier leve movimiento se apreciaba lo que había debajo. Y no se podía decir que la disgustase.

- Eso es porque no te acuerdas del resto –respondió ella negando el cumplido.  
- No es justo –se hizo el dolido- Mi observación iba muy en serio.

Él se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse. Mina, en un intento de evitar ser ayudada, empezó a ponerse torpemente de pie. Entre una cosa y otra, la camiseta terminó en el suelo y ella abrazada a Kitty. Lo siguiente que recordaba era que su lengua estaba explorando con ansia la cavidad bucal de él. Y él respondió de la misma manera. Más tarde lo achacaría todo a una necesidad largamente pospuesta por parte de ella. En cuanto a él, bueno… para él aquello sería como la primera vez.

Mientras se besaban apasionadamente, la mandíbula de él sufrió varias transformaciones y durante un momento le dio la impresión de estar besando a un lobo.

- Lo siento –dijo él apartándose- No me acuerdo muy bien cómo se controla.  
- ¿Puedes convertirte en cualquier animal? –ella le acariciaba su pecho bien formado.  
- No… no sé. Antes he intentado tomar la forma de un caballo; pero no ha resultado. En cambio, otras formas me salen de manera natural. Como si las tuviera bien aprendidas.

En aquel momento Mina se dio cuenta de que estaba muy a gusto y que no se iba a arrepentir de lo que viniese a continuación. Él la guió hasta la mesa y de dos rápidos manotazos la despejó de prácticamente todo. Luego fue el turno de su ropa. Con la chaqueta fue lento, sin despegarse de ella le fue desabrochando todos los botones hasta que terminó en el suelo. Con la blusa la impaciencia le pudo y se la arrancó de un tirón. Poco después, pantalones y ropa interior acabaron junto al resto. Cogiéndola fuertemente por el trasero, la izó y la sentó en la mesa. Mina se tumbó y se dejó besar por todas partes.

- Puede que si supieses lo borde y prepotente que soy no quisieras hacer esto.  
- Una persona verdaderamente borde y prepotente no se daría cuenta que lo es –con un dedo transformado en una garra, recorrió el abdomen de ella- ¡Déjate querer!

Mina no creía que fuese tan fácil, pero al menos en aquel momento no pensaría en otra cosa. Se dejaría mimar por las caricias llenas de curiosidad de su gatito, que parecía que estaba descubriendo el cuerpo de una mujer por primera vez. Aunque estaba haciendo méritos para pasarlo al aula de alumnos avanzados. Sin embargo, parecía atascado en la asignatura de cómo tratar lo que tiene una mujer entre las piernas; pues se había quedado mirando fijamente. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si algo iba mal, cuando él abrió la boca y enseñó la lengua.

Era una delgada y larga lengua de serpiente que se agitaba a gran velocidad entre sus labios. Con aquel inesperado y exótico elemento, acarició su sexo. A Mina se le pusieron los ojos como platos y arqueó la espalda. Era una sensación rara que le producía placer y cosquillas al mismo tiempo. Aquella lengua se movía muy rápido y podía llegar con facilidad a sitios en los que la lengua humana no podía ni acercarse. Los escasos documentos que quedaban encima de la mesa, sufrieron las consecuencias del intenso orgasmo que se apoderó de Mina.

- ¡Joder! –su respiración todavía era acelerada- Voy a tener que cancelar mi subscripción al National Geographic.

Él se rió y a Mina le pareció el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Kitty se acercó a ella para besarla. La lengua bífida demostró no ser demasiado eficaz en ese campo, pero eso dio lugar a otro desconocido placer. Su boca se lleno de una deliciosa sensación chisporroteante cuando la lengua se transformó de nuevo en una humana. Él parecía temeroso a dejar su boca, pues una y otra vez se lanzaba a su encuentro; pero Mina consiguió tomar la iniciativa e incorporarse.

Kitty se dejó guiar hasta el sofá a base de suaves empujones. Allí sentado, recorrió con ávida mirada las curvas de Mina y su cuerpo no tardó en reclamar su presencia. Ella le torturó con su lentitud para acercarse, pero finalmente se sentó en su regazo. En esa posición, se abrazaron y besaron repetidas veces. Mina se dejó caer en el asiento de al lado y se preparó para recibirle. Él se introdujo dentro de ella lentamente y ambos gimieron de placer. El constante ritmo de las caderas de Kitty estaba acompañado por besos y caricias por parte de ambos. Se intercambiaron el aliento en todas las posiciones que el pequeño sofá permitía. Parecían un par de inexpertos adolescente que querían probarlo todo cuanto antes. En uno de esos giros, acabaron en el suelo. Se miraron a la cara y rompieron a carcajadas.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? –preguntó Kitty sin salir de su interior.  
- Creo que mañana tendré un cardenal –lo miró con gesto acusador- ¿Lo has hecho para que no me olvide de ti tan fácilmente?  
- Espero dejarte mejores recuerdos que un moratón.

Le dijo esto último al oído y volvió a la carga. Su aumento en la velocidad del movimiento vino acompañado de gemidos y arañazos por su espalda. Mina se retorcía en el suelo buscando mayor contacto y él respondió aumentando la cadencia del vaivén de sus caderas. Ella alcanzó el clímax acordándose de entidades superiores y poco después llegó el de Kitty. Él no salió de ella hasta que la respiración de ambos se normalizó y se podía oír algo más que el sonido de sus corazones. Se quedaron durante largo rato abrazados en el suelo, hablando de trivialidades y dándose cariñitos. Un poco más tarde, sus hormonas pidieron un bis y el suelo se les quedó pequeño. En la tercera y última actuación del día acabaron encima de la mesa, sudorosos y con pocas ganas de desprenderse el uno del otro.

- ¡Eric me va a matar! –dijo tapándose la cara con las manos- Mejor dicho: ¡nos va a matar!  
- ¿Eric? –preguntó él con fingido disgusto- ¿Tu novio?  
- ¡No! –Mina le dio un puñetazo inocente- El dueño de todo esto.  
- Bueno, yo protegeré a mi chica.  
- ¿Tu chica? –ella le miró con seriedad- Pensé que había quedado claro que esto era una vez y ya está.  
- Mi chica durante el día de hoy, tontorrona –él la besó el cuello con ímpetu.

Mina se iba a volver a dejar llevar, pero vio la hora en un reloj de la pared y se puso de pie. Se disculpó y empezó a vestirse, pero la blusa era irrecuperable. Decidió ponerse la camiseta de Fangtasia. El conjunto era una burla para cualquier sentido de la moda, pero tendría que bastar.

- Deberíamos recoger un poco esto antes de…  
- ¿Antes de qué? –Mina se giró y vio a Eric apoyado en el marco de la puerta- Mmmm. Huelo a sexo en mi despacho y yo no he estado implicado –negó con la cabeza burlonamente.  
- Puedo explicarlo todo –Mina estaba roja como un tomate- Yo… bueno, había un gato… y una cosa… bueno, ya sabes…  
- Luego –miró a Kitty- Hay ropa en el sótano, adapto. Ponte algo encima antes de que Pam se piense que eres su regalo de Navidad –Eric se rió mientras el otro bajaba por las escaleras.  
- ¿Sabes lo qué es? –Eric se tocó la nariz como respuesta- Ha sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y tiene amnesia. ¿Conoces algún doctor discreto? Yo pago.  
- Pam, llama a la Doctora Ludwig –lo dijo sin subir la voz, como si Pam estuviese allí mismo- Es el segundo doble-natura con el que te veo…  
- ¿El segundo? ¿A qué te refieres?

[center]--*---*--[/center]

El teléfono de la Doctora Ludwig estaba en el marcador rápido del teléfono fijo del local. Pam suspiró al ver el de Sookie debajo del de la Doctora. Marcó el teléfono y se puso a juguetear con el cable, a sabiendas de que tardaría en cogerlo.

- Consulta de Ludwig –dijeron al otro lado.  
- Pásame con la Doctora. De parte de Pam –no tuvo que esperar mucho rato.  
- ¿En qué lío habéis metido ahora a esa pobre humana?  
- No es por Sookie. Eric requiere tu presencia de inmediato –se oyó un sonoro suspiro.  
- Está bien. Justamente está Bill en la consulta, así que me podrá llevar allí.

Colgó el teléfono y se puso a revisar el inventario del bar. Oyó la puerta abrirse y sin levantar la cabeza gritó que estaba cerrado. El individuo que había entrado no le hizo caso, por lo que levanto la mirada algo irritada. Pero se le pasó al ver quién era.

- Eres tú –señaló el despacho- Ella está…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una poderosa y rápida garra de oso empotró su cabeza contra la barra. Aquello abrió el cráneo de Pam, que perdió mucha sangre y cayó desmayada por la debilidad.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Eric y Mina oyeron el golpe, pero antes de que pudieran salir apareció una figura por la puerta. Al principio ella no lo reconoció, pero al fijarse un poco mejor vio que era Peter Smith. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro y había empezado a quitarse la ropa. La tensión del vampiro se hizo evidente. El becario se quedó completamente desnudo y Mina no pudo evitar lanzar un silbido apreciativo. No se imaginaba un físico así debajo de la ropa de aquel tipejo. Cuando consiguió dominar sus lujuriosos pensamientos, cayó en la cuenta de que Peter sería el otro adapto. Uno que parecía muy cabreado. Y lo más curioso es que no era con ella, pues no apartaba los ojos de Eric.

El becario empezó a transformarse en animal, pero no de la manera elegante con que lo hacía Kitty; si no de una manera grotesca. La musculatura se le empezó a hinchar mientras una mata de pelo negro comenzaba a cubrirle el cuerpo. No tardó mucho en convertirse en el oso más grande que Mina había visto jamás. Sus uñas y dientes eran desmesuradamente grandes y sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso que helaba la sangre. Pero lo que más le asustó a ella era el hecho de que Eric parecía sorprendido. Con una velocidad que debería haber sido incompatible para su tamaño, se arrojó hacia ellos. El vampiro la empujó justo a tiempo para que no le afectase la envestida, pero él y Peter se convirtieron en una bola que rodó escaleras abajo.

Mina bajó al sótano para ver qué ocurría. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Eric estaba cubierto de profundos arañazos que sanaban rápidamente. El vampiro consiguió agarrar parte del pelaje y, como si se tratase de un martillo deportivo, lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba segura del que el golpe tendría que haber sido muy fuerte, pero Peter no parecía haberlo sentido y ya se ponía en pie. Había elegido una forma que estaba entre medias de oso y hombre.

Eric se acercó a toda velocidad a su contrincante dispuesto a zanjar aquello. Pero Peter adoptó la forma de un lobo y con gran agilidad esquivó al vampiro y se puso detrás de él. Le propinó una poderosa dentellada en el gemelo y el sótano se llenó con el grito de Eric cuando el lobo desgarró y arrancó el músculo. El vampiro cayó de rodillas, aturdido, pero no consiguió tregua. Con un poderoso impulso, Peter se lanzó al cuello y lo tiró de espaldas. Sus colmillos empezaron a hacer estragos en el cuello del vikingo, que intentaba zafarse del animal. El enorme lobo le había inmovilizado los brazos y se encontraba demasiado débil. Eric dejó de moverse al cabo de un rato. Mina no sabía si vivía o no, pero el gran charco de sangre no era buena señal.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Peter volvió a adoptar forma humana y escarbó con sus manos en las heridas del cuello para evitar que se curaran. Su plan era arrancarle la cabeza y llevársela como recuerdo a su madre. A su querida Ciara. Ya se estaba relamiendo con las mieles del éxito cuando algo empezó a golpearle en la espalda. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Mina sosteniendo con ambas manos una silla plegable. Iba a disfrutar de aquello. Despreocupándose del vampiro KO, se levantó y se encaró a su jefa. Mina retrocedió asustada, pues la visión de aquel poderoso cuerpo cubierto de sangre no dejaría indiferente a nadie.

- Voy a masticar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo hasta hacerlo papilla. Y créeme cuando te digo que te mantendré con vida lo máximo posible –volvió adoptar aquella forma a medio camino entre hombre y animal- Es hora de que recibas de vuelta todo el sufrimiento que has causado.

Peter estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero un león se interpuso entre ellos y rugió. El animal se acercó a Mina y restregó su cabeza contra sus piernas. Ella le acarició la melena al reconocerle.

- ¿No eres el lindo gatito de esta mañana? –preguntó Peter- Supongo que debería de haberte golpeado más fuerte por seguirme.

Kitty iba a atacar y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. La superioridad física de Peter era incuestionable y nada bueno podría salir de allí. El león se lanzó a por él, pero no llegó a rozarle. El becario lo había agarrado por las patas delanteras y lo lanzó contra una pared.

Volvió a encararse con Mina y dejó que el miedo de ella le envolviese. Se encaminó paso a paso, dándole tiempo para que se imaginara todas las cosas horribles que iba a hacer con ella. Ya sólo los separaban pocos centímetros. Mina cerró los ojos y gritó esperando su muerte. Lo único que llegó fue un salpicón de algo caliente que le cubrió la cara y parte del cuerpo. Tímidamente, abrió los ojos y se apretó aún más contra la pared del susto. Del pecho de Peter salía un brazo ensangrentado cuya mano sostenía un corazón. El pelaje del becario desapareció y cayó muerto al suelo.

Mina casi vomitó al darse cuenta de que estaba cubierta de restos de su empleado, pero ya fue imposible aguantarlo cuando Eric tiró el corazón al suelo y lo pisó. El vampiro se lamió la sangre del brazo con gran eficacia.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Eric mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.  
- Mareada –miró a Kitty- Él…  
- Se pondrá bien.

Y tras esas palabras, se desmayó en los brazos del vikingo.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente cuando abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbada en uno de los sofás del local, que al parecer habían decidido no abrir. Oyó voces a su derecha y, al girarse, vio a Eric, Pam y Bill discutiendo el incidente. Una señora muy bajita apareció de repente a su lado y le empezó a mirar los ojos.

- Será mejor que vaya a su casa a descansar.  
- Mi amigo… -señaló la puerta del despacho, aunque no sabía si estaba allí.  
- Él está bien. El golpe le ha producido cierta amnesia, pero los de su especie se curan rápido y mañana o pasado recordará todo. El Señor Northman ha avisado a una amiga para que lo lleve a su casa.

Cuando la Doctora Ludwig se marchó, Eric y Bill se acercaron a ella. No había ni rastro de los surcos en el cuello del vikingo.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Eric con una sonrisa.  
- El techo todavía gira un poco, pero sí –empezó a ponerse roja- Siento haberme desmayado en tus brazos.  
- No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado –Bill entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada- Lleva a mi invitada a su casa, Bill.  
- ¿Ahora?  
- Sí, ahora.

Mina quería quejarse de que podía ella solita, pero al ver que el vampiro la cogía en brazos decidió aprovecharse de la situación. El aire fresco la sentó bien y Bill había demostrado ser un maestro en las conversaciones banales, cosa que en su estado agradecía. Al salir de Fangtasia, un coche estaba aparcando en uno de los estacionamientos. Bill arrojó literalmente a Mina al suelo y adoptó una pose altiva cuando una joven mujer pasó a su lado.

- Bill –saludó ella con cierta frialdad sin pararse.  
- Sookie… -dijo él con cara de tonto, pero ella no paró.  
- ¿A qué ha venido lo de tirarme al suelo? –Bill hizo amago de ayudarla- ¡No te molestes, Romeo!

Él se disculpó varias veces intentado poner una cara de niño bueno que no engañaba a nadie. Mina se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y estaba a un paso de despedirse cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Sookie y Kitty salían juntos. Él la vio y se acercó a ella. Tras un abrazo y las preguntas de rigor sobre su salud se dispuso a marcharse. Pero antes de irse dijo:

- Me acabo de dar cuenta que no sé tu nombre.  
- Mina Harker –ella sonrió- ¿Ya te han dicho el tuyo?  
- Sam. Sam Merlotte.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

La ducha le sentó genial a Mina. Aunque mejor aún fue ponerse su atuendo doméstico y tumbarse en el jardín. No se cansaría nunca del cielo despejado de Luisiana. Aquél había sido un día del que tardaría mucho en olvidarse. Al igual que pasó la noche anterior, Eric apareció en su jardín salido de la nada. Mina se puso en pie y a cierta distancia.

- 45 dólares –dijo el vampiro.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Es lo que me debes por la camiseta que te has llevado.  
- Bueno, mañana te pago –frunció el ceño- ¿Has venido sólo para eso?  
- No te había agradecido oficialmente tu colaboración a la hora de salvar mi vida –sonrió y alargó una mano- Ven.

Mina titubeó, no se fiaba en absoluto del tipo de agradecimiento que tuviera Eric en la cabeza.

- ¿No confías en mí? –preguntó con cierta impaciencia.  
- ¡¡NO!! –respondió Mina como si aquello fuera obvio.  
- No te culpo –se acercó a ella- Dame las manos y pisa mis pies.

Mina accedió con ciertas reticencias y su ceño aumentó cuando Eric la obligó a envolver su cintura con los brazos. Se sentía como una niña pequeña bailando con un adulto, pero las intenciones del vikingo no eran las de bailar.

- Agárrate fuerte.  
- ¿Por qué…?

Su preguntó murió con el grito que soltó cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Asustada, se apretó más contra Eric y le agarró fuertemente. Por si Mina no se sentía lo suficientemente incómoda, él lanzó un gemido placentero. No sabía cuánto ascendieron, pues no se atrevía a mirar. Aunque dado el tiempo que estuvieron yendo hacia arriba, deberían ser muchos cientos de metros. Mina tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados contra el pecho de Eric y sólo los abrió cuando él se lo ordenó. El vampiro se reclinó como si se estuviera tumbando en el aire e hizo girar a Mina con un rápido movimiento. De esa manera, Eric se había convertido en una tumbona. Una que resultó ser muy cómoda. El vampiro señaló al cielo sujetándola sólo con un brazo.

- Pensé que te gustaría verlo desde una buena posición.

Cuando consiguió domar el pavor por encontrarse suspendida a tantos metros del suelo, consiguió apreciar lo que Eric le había regalado. Alejados de todas las luces posibles, la cúpula celeste se presentaba en toda su extensión. Mina se quedó maravillada con aquel cielo y durante las dos horas siguientes disfrutó de una conversación como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces. El vampiro había resultado ser una fuente inagotable sobre mitología relacionada con el firmamento. Sin duda era único a la hora de mostrarse agradecido…

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Eric aterrizó cerca de Fangtasia tras dejar a Mina en su casa. Tras la ruta astronómica, había estado muy abierta para responder preguntas. Desgraciadamente, no sabía nada en especial sobre su becario. Eric sonrió. Era una chica mucho más agradable de lo que aparentaba y, en cierto modo, le recordaba a él.

Cuando entró en el local Pam seguía allí. Estaba poniendo orden en el despacho de Eric, no sin proferir constantes quejas. El teléfono empezó a sonar.

- Eric Northman –dijo tras descolgar.  
- Supongo que el adapto falló –dijo alguien al otro lado con tono divertido- Bueno, a Ciara le alegrará saber que no se lo hayas puesto tan fácil.  
- ¿Quién es? –apretaba tan fuerte el teléfono que estuvo a punto de partirlo.

Al otro lado cortaron la comunicación antes de responder.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]El Dorado. Arkansas[/i]

Darrion colgó el teléfono sin contestar la pregunta. No tardaría mucho en amanecer, así que se fue a la cama. Al entrar a la habitación se encontró a su humana despierta, jugueteando con el anillo de compromiso. Se metió, la abrazó y la besó detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Tienes tiempo? –preguntó él sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo desnudo.  
- Lo siento, cariño. Me iba a levantar para ducharme. Hoy quiero empezar temprano –lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla- Que duermas bien, Darrion.  
- Pasa un buen día, Pant.


End file.
